<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghost Hunting by animorbid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776514">Ghost Hunting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/animorbid/pseuds/animorbid'>animorbid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ghosts, Heartshipping, M/M, Paranormal, Ryou likes hunting ghosts, Yuugi is a pussy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/animorbid/pseuds/animorbid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuugi and Ryou go to a cemetery to talk to ghosts!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakura Ryou/Mutou Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ghost Hunting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>back on my less than 1k words bullshit</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you sure this is a good idea? What if we get caught?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou let out a chuckle, turning to shine his flashlight toward Yuugi. “This is a public cemetery. It’s open all hours.” He looked around at the graves surrounding them, pointing his flashlight around as he looked. “As long as we’re not vandalizing or anything, we shouldn’t be kicked out. And that’s not what we’re here to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi glanced around hesitantly, gripping the straps of his backpack at his shoulders. “Okay… Well, how do you know it’s a good spot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou gave a shrug, starting to walk further into the cemetery. “I can just sense it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi followed the other, constantly glancing around. “This place is kinda creepy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou snickered. “That’s just because you’re not used to being in places like this at night. I can tell there’s nothing really malicious here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you tell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou looked back at Yuugi with a wink. “I just can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou let them deeper into the cemetery until he found a tall monument. He glanced around, stepping around in circles until he decided it was a good spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s set up here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi stepped over and pulled his backpack off of his back, and they both kneeled in the grass. Yuugi handed Ryou the bag, and Ryou immediately got to pulling things out of it. Candles, a radio, incense, a lighter… He started setting up the candles in a circle around them, before lighting each one. Yuugi watched him curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, we have two options,” Ryou began, sitting cross-legged amongst the candles in front of Yuugi. “We can use the radio, or we can use my pendulum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi watched with interest as Ryou pulled an amethyst pendulum attached to a delicate chain out of a little felt bag from his pocket. “What do they do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The radio scans through channels very quickly, so messages can come through the static,” Ryou answered, tapping the top of the radio. “The pendulum gives ‘yes’, ‘no,’ or ‘maybe’ answers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh…” Yuugi looked between the radio and the pendulum. “Let’s try the pendulum first. It sounds less scary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou chuckled. “Alright.” He held the pendulum by the end of the chain, letting the weight hang half an inch above the palm of his other hand. “Ask a question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi tapped his hands nervously on his knees. “Uh… Is someone here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pendulum swung forward and back, starting off slow. “That’s a yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi felt a chill up his spine. “Oh, geez, okay… Uh, are you nice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pendulum swung forward and back again. “Yes,” Ryou answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi let out a soft sigh. “Okay…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you willing to speak with us?” Ryou asked. The pendulum started swinging in a circle. “Okay, ‘maybe’ is fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise we’re nice,” Yuugi said, glancing around. “...Are you stuck here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pendulum swung from side to side. “That’s a no.” Ryou let out a chuckle. “They’re probably just hanging around for personal reasons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got ghost things to do?” Yuugi asked with a snicker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou let out a laugh. “Oh! Here’s a good question. Are you a man?” The pendulum swung from side to side. “Are you a woman?” The pendulum swung forward and back. “Okay, ‘she’ it is, then. Right?” It swung forward and back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you making it move?” Yuugi questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise I’m not,” Ryou laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi gave Ryou an incredulous look. “...How about we use the radio?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou smirked a bit, before putting his pendulum back in its bag and stuffing it into his pocket. He then picked up the radio from next to him. He glanced up at Yuugi, smiling, before turning it on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It started off loud, making Yuugi jump in surprise when the rapid bursts of static suddenly rang out from the speaker. Ryou snickered, reaching out toward Yuugi to gently pat his knee. Yuugi stuck out his lip in a pout, while Ryou started speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can talk to us through this,” Ryou explained to the open air. “Try saying something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, a voice cut through the static. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Speak.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi looked at Ryou nervously. “It’s very different hearing it out loud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you buried here?” Ryou asked, giving Yuugi an amused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They waited a moment until another voice came through the rapidly cycling static. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi searched around them. “Where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Near</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi shifted uncomfortably. “Okay, I think I’ve had enough of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe, are you scared?” Ryou teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Yuugi said back, hugging his arms against himself. “I just… don’t like talking to spirits that I’m not familiar with. She could be anyone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryou chuckled, but turned off the radio. “Okay, okay. We can stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi let out a soft breath. “Thank you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna do anything else here? We don’t have to if you’re nervous,” Ryou asked. Yuugi shook his head. “Would you rather go hang out at home? We can stop and get snacks on the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuugi nodded, immediately picking up candles to blow them out. “Yeah. Let’s watch a movie instead. A happy one, with lots of jokes and sappy moments so I can forget about the fact that we might get followed home by ghosts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t be followed home, as long as we say ‘goodbye.’ Promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Goodbye</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Yuugi immediately said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye,” Ryou said as well.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>